


oh, mercy

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chains, Demons, Dry Humping, Enemies to Enemies, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Marking, Witchcraft, this is borderline bondage, what a nice tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Haechan, Prince of Hell—teach me how to seduce someone."
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 169
Collections: Anonymous





	oh, mercy

Without warning, Donghyuck’s world was plunged into a field of darkness. An empty space full of nothing, no air nor gravity that his body could cling onto. Just him and himself, falling, wondering if he was conscious or not. Alive or not. 

No, he’s not alive, never has been for the past couple of centuries (he loses count). And it isn’t the first time he’s been thrown by the unseen hand ruling the galaxies into a room of infinite night. The last instance was, let’s see, in the seventeenth century? His memories, hazy, recall a dark-haired and curious vampire who stumbled upon loose pages of _Summoning Evil_ written by legendary warlock Dong Sicheng.

Vampires weren’t well-versed in the rules of summoning demons as much as Donghyuck guessed. Obviously, they weren’t aware of rule number one: _never summon the Lord or his sons, otherwise face the consequences._ Donghyuck returned to his division not long after landing in the vampire’s mansion. Blood on his hands, vampiric stench lingering on his clothing. 

He hoped no one summons him ever again. But he should’ve known the gods would never lend an ear to a demon’s prayers.

  


—

  


The room is dark. Damp, quiet. Burning candles and herbal incense fill his nostrils. What is this, a witch’s den? 

A looming figure from behind leaps onto the demon’s body, collapsing with him to the floor. He shouts and lifts his hand, but a cold piece of metal is hastily fitted around his neck and no longer can he feel his energy pulsing. His power’s sealed by the damn thing. He tries turning to see his assailant, who smiles toothily in the midst of darkness.

Golden candelabrums lining the redwood walls illuminate the room. Shelves of books and jars, stacks of crates, an antique rug below himself. The young man in a sleek, black suit, tousled pink locks, a tiny glass vial full of purple juice hung decorating his neck, large chains in his hands. The proudest grin ever on his face, one that Donghyuck would enjoy wiping off with his fist.

God, does he hate witches. 

“I’ll kill you,” growls he. Mist amongst his red irises swirl behind slit pupils.

Even if it’s with his bare hands, he’d be willing to pummel a smug witch’s face any day. Before that, the collar has to come off. It messes with his demonic powers, disorienting him. A particularly strong one to be able to subdue Donghyuck, but nonetheless a common witch’s suppression spell. Undoubtedly demons and witches don’t share a pleasant history.

Donghyuck grabs the metal floating around his neck. He screams when the metal hisses, turns bright red as his digits tremble because the skin is burning. It’s nothing unlike grabbing a fire with his bare limbs. Astounded, he blinks at the witch. He remains smiling.

“Welcome back to Earth, Haechan.” 

Renjun’s fingertips lovingly play with the chains, chains that Donghyuck gawks at. The trail of metal that leads from the witch’s clutches all the way up to his neck and the collar hugging it.

“What the fuck do you want?” Donghyuck spits. His eye twitches at the witch’s joyful disposition. Everything about him reminds him why witches are the worst creatures to breathe the oxygen on Earth. “I don’t do deals with your kin.”

“Oh, I know.” 

His voice is calm, disgustingly sweet. The bony, pretty fingers fiddling with Donghyuck’s fetters are admittedly distracting. Donghyuck likes people with pretty hands. Regardless, he has no plans to let this witch see the light of day once he’s out of the collar. 

The witch crouches down, bending his knees. The chains jingle with him, every noise amplified by the spacious room. Donghyuck’s body that hasn’t risen from its stomach-flop on the floor yet itches to grab him by the neck. To give him a taste of this awful metaphorical medicine that’s been injected against his will. 

Every bit of Donghyuck’s diabolical senses ring in his head, shouting at him to destroy this fucking asshat of a witch. Oh, how that’d be so satisfingly easy if his infernal flames could be ignited. Yet deep down, there’s a part of him that’s curious. No mortal has managed to subdue the demon prince like so before. He sees no bloodlust in the witch’s foxlike eyes, either. Just a twinkling interest in the demon before him on all fours and a slightest hint of his salacity trying to crawl past his composure.

The witch hums a tune. He’s certainly overjoyed with the helpless demon in his grasp, loving the way Donghyuck glares and glares without end. It’s cute almost, his attempt at intimidating him. But he’d have to do better than that if he wanted to be freed of his shackles.

“I, Huang Renjun, summoned thee for only one purpose,” Renjun purrs, eyelids falling in excitement. Donghyuck’s eyes roll. “Haechan, Prince of Hell—teach me how to seduce someone.”

Maybe Donghyuck is just observing a really detailed and annoying dream. A nightmare, actually, that’d be more appropriate. 

“I’m… _What?_ ” Donghyuck stutters out in pure disbelief. No, he refuses to think that those exact words came out of a witch’s mouth. The very witch who went through the trouble of summoning him and who should know the risks that the Prince of Hell carries with his vessel. “To _teach_ you?”

“That’s correct,” Renjun says, relaxed as ever. He must be joking—there’s simply no way.

“So… you summoned me, Prince Haechan of the 66th Division of Hell and 12th son of the Lord so I can… teach you how to seduce someone.”

Renjun scrunches his nose. Donghyuck has the urge to kill him and his horrendously cute gesture.

“Do you recite that every time someone summons you?” is followed by a giggle. Renjun’s hand reaches to Donghyuck’s hair, fixing an out of place strand. If it weren’t for the fact that his hand was so nice to gaze at, Donghyuck probably would’ve bit him.

Despite being a demon of high caliber as he himself announces, there’s nothing quite “demon” about Donghyuck’s appearance. Or at least, his most preferred humanoid form. Most of his brunette locks are tinged with a deep purple. Thematically, he fashions an outfit of pitch black shades, a leather jacket, a shirt of the same hue, skin-tight trousers. Nothing ostentatious, no horns or wings or tail.

If only he’d been transformed into a demonic beast when he was pulled out of Hell, then Renjun would’ve failed to fasten the collar and Donghyuck would’ve had the means to slaughter him on the spot. 

“Are you trying to imply that just because I’m a demon, I know all about sex and seduction?” Donghyuck deadpans. He’s offended but not quite rightfully so. “You’re basically saying I’m a slut.”

“Hm.” 

With a lift of Renjun’s finger, a book floats over to his person, obediently flipping its pages open. “Let’s see… Ah!” The catlike grin strikes a nerve in Donghyuck. “Lee Donghyuck, formal name Haechan, 12th in order of the Lord’s offspring. He worked as a high-authority incubus for centuries-”

“Okay, I get it!” Donghyuck yells. Egoistic as the demon may be, he hates it when mortals write entries on him in their demonology texts. Listening to someone read one out loud is somehow much worse than reading it with his own scrutiny. “Satisfied yet, you harlot?”

“Oh.” Renjun blinks. “That’s some strong language, Haechan.” Teasing the demon is way too much fun, he’s discovered. Even if that was his goal from the beginning, this is such a pleasant surprise. “So, tell me—how do I seduce someone, oh great incubus?”

This is unacceptable. Haechan needs to let the witch know two can play at his game.

“Well,” he starts, eyes burning in mischief, “You see, sweetie, when two people love each other very much…” 

Renjun flashes a sweet smile. For a good reason, Donghyuck senses the danger in that look. His hands yank on the chains abruptly, forcing the collar to push into Donghyuck’s skin. He swears it’s like someone with a palm of magma scrubbing into his neck, if that palm simultaneously sent electrical shocks throughout his body, then after all that he was forced to clean the wound on his neck with fresh holy water. 

In short, it hurts like hell. 

Donghyuck cries out and his body curves, writhing in pain. His short breaths, pushing past gritted teeth, mirror the intensity of his tight fists. All the while Renjun grins to his howls of suffering, entertains the idea of repeating the chain pull but suppresses the temptation. 

The chains lift from Renjun’s hands. At his command they fly to the wall, diving in to secure the groaning demon far from the door. His grin’s gone.

“I’ll return in the morning.” He turns on the heel of his boot, stepping to the door. Each footstep constitutes the ringing in Donghyuck’s head as he lies on the floor, dragged to the wall, unable to retaliate. “Perhaps you’ll be wiser then.” 

Donghyuck doesn’t plan to be. And Renjun’s well aware of that.

  


—

  


Like he promised, Renjun enters the basement the next morning. Donghyuck’s groggy after trying to sleep on the unforgivingly cold floor. He doesn’t need slumber nor will temperatures kill him so he’s not sure why he cared at all. When in doubt, he blames Renjun the Fuckhead Witch. 

Something is different. A plate of cupcakes, frosting decorated with edible rose candies, floats and follows Renjun’s guise into the room. Donghyuck could smell it the second he opened the door. Of course, because cupcakes are infamously the demon’s favorite dessert. Of course, because Renjun knew that and decided to torture him with his weakness to sweets.

Renjun stops. The plate goes in his hand, then onto the floor, just ahead of Donghyuck, intrigued in his response.

Staying in the mortal world causes demons like him to experience human desires. Hunger is one of the first and most delibitating. One almost-day is plenty to start stirring a demon’s empty stomach.

He tries to grab it. His arm stretches as far as it can without his neck touching the collar but still, the plate is a tantalizing inch away. At this point he gives up, knowing Renjun was watching and he’d be feeding his uncanny god complex. Donghyuck sits still, legs crossed, eyes dark. 

Renjun beckons a sofa-chair from the sidelines. It shifts quickly to his behind and he takes a seat. 

“Teach me how to seduce someone,” is all he says and is more than enough for Donghyuck’s neck veins to pop. He’s fucking tired of hearing that stupid request.

“Go to hell.”

“Ha. Funny.” 

Leaning down, he grabs one of the cupcakes and to Donghyuck’s absolute rage and horror, takes a large bite out of it. He essentially moans, overexaggerating his performance with the sole purpose of vexing the demon. 

“This is so good! I _looove_ red velvet ones,” he drawls, high-pitched. Uncoincidentally, red velvet is also Donghyuck’s favorite type of cupcake. 

Renjun seemingly snaps out of it when he gazes at Donghyuck. Their eyes meet, both with their own special fire, a drive for their ambitions. Renjun knows everything about how Donghyuck operates to gain what he wants, while the latter could make no sense of the situation he was thrown in. The demon can at least say for certain that the witch is far more sinister than he presents himself. 

Donghyuck scowls. He’s not naive enough to fall for this, he’s not a human child. This is just degrading. Disrespectful to his kind. 

Renjun could do this all day. “I’m waiting,” he says, crossing one thin leg over the other. Foot midair, tapping against the atmosphere in slow rhythmic beats, his tongue licking frosting left on his plump lips. Everything a deliberate act to entice the demon, whether it garners an outburst of lust or rage. Whichever one is perfectly acceptable and plays right into his scheme, though he does prefer the former by a large margin. 

Donghyuck sighs loudly.

“First of all, you need to actually be attractive if you want to be seductive,” he says matter-of-factly as though implying he thinks Renjun is ugly. Which would also be a complete lie. 

Renjun’s long lashes and his sparkly eyes, his small face, his red, almost swollen lips, his lithe figure that behaves like a stealthy feline—Donghyuck’s had plenty of time (and sometimes no other choice) to study his appearance and the only conclusion he ever reaches is that Renjun is ridiculously attractive. 

That’s another factor in Donghyuck’s inner rage at the witch, the fact that Renjun is so pretty and he needs no effort if, theoretically, he were to seduce Donghyuck. Except he wouldn’t do that, would he? _Would he?_

“Is that so?” Renjun hums. He appears to contemplate, his leg bouncing gently and his lips grabbing another bite of the cupcake, exclusively of the white frosting. 

The worry in Donghyuck expands as he watches Renjun make his way off the chair, placing the cupcake back on the plate, lowering himself to his knees and fucking crawling towards the demon with an inexplicably alluring light in his fox eyes. He futilely begs him not to, him audibly gulping but his anticipation is all too obvious in his expression, taken aback. There must be some special element responsible for Donghyuck’s rapidly beating heart; perhaps the resilience of Renjun’s deadly gaze, how it’s firmly locked on the demon? Or is it his shoulders, rising and falling with every forward movement, unintentionally (or potentially not) revealing his collarbones from under his black top?

Renjun halts. He's directly in front of Donghyuck, blinking lazily. They’re in close enough proximity to inhale each other’s exhales, yet no one makes a single noise or budge. Just the eyes, diving into the opponent’s black depths, trying to find the true meaning behind everything they’ve done and said in this dim basement. 

Renjun sticks out his frosting-covered tongue and Donghyuck makes a choice.

Donghyuck bends at his stomach, hungry and desperate. He eats up Renjun’s tongue and the frosting, which he scoops up with his own. Sugar, addicting, but not nearly as the taste of Renjun and the melody of his pleased whine are. Naturally, they press their lips together without letting Renjun’s close again. Donghyuck constantly having entryway, he pushes himself in, exploring the wetness of the witch’s mouth. He shudders.

Renjun’s voice of honey translates creamy, enchanting when he expresses how he enjoys this, how he wants Donghyuck to ravish him more. Donghyuck complies, pushing his lips closer. How could he not? He’s a demon, a (technically) former incubus who misses his days full of mixing spit, sweat, lustful glances and touches. 

Renjun had done this to him. The worst part is comprehending the idea that he, a mere witch, was orchestrating all of this. That he was allowing him to manipulate strings sewn to his limbs like a puppet show. It’s frustrating to think about but his body and libido could care less, only focused on the flavor they crave.

Donghyuck’s lips travel to Renjun’s chin, to his neck. The witch gives him a mewl and lifts his chin, inviting him to have a bite of his beautiful, milky skin. Concoctions of hot breaths and short-lived moans tickle Donghyuck’s ear, painting its tip red. Donghyuck kisses, sometimes sinks his fangs in Renjun’s neck, wondering what the fuck was he doing and why Renjun was letting it happen so easily. 

He sniffs his nose, inhaling Renjun’s potent fragrance of lilac. It’s been so long since he’s done this, ruined a pretty little neck with marks of his sharp teeth. Never has it felt so rewarding, been so arousing. He’s completely forgotten about Renjun’s strange, constant inquiry until he puts his hand along the dainty waist. Time stops, everything stops, and Donghyuck is left cold as Renjun has pushed him away.

“Now, now,” Renjun chirps, patting Donghyuck’s chest. “You have to earn that privilege.”

Just like that, Renjun takes away Donghyuck’s brief time of euphoria as easily as he gifted him with it. He giggles because he’s amused by Donghyuck’s surprisingly simple thought process and the amount of desire hidden behind his confident front. How effortless it is to destroy his resistance with a stare and a show of his tongue. This is fun, so much fun. And it’ll only get more fun from here.

“You didn’t summon me so I could teach you how to seduce or whatever bullshit that was,” Donghyuck breathes, heavy. For multiple reasons. “You’re planning something. You’re toying me around.”

Renjun cocks his eyebrow at the demon in query.

“I’m already good at seducing, you mean by that.”

“ _No,_ ” Donghyuck hisses. 

The witch rolls his eyes. He leans forward so much that Donghyuck retracts slightly, far too annoyed to assume it’s a kiss and return it. Renjun’s hand snakes down to Donghyuck’s pants, playing with the belt, brushing against the hard bulge. Donghyuck winces, silent in defeat.

Renjun brings his lips to Donghyuck’s ear, impish, burning the demon’s face and heart and pride altogether.

“Next time, just be honest.”

When Renjun leaves the basement, Donghyuck helplessly clutches his erection and flops on the carpet, rolling onto his side, staying in fetal position. Damn that Renjun.

  


—

  


“How is… the thing going?”

“Fine.” Renjun flips through his botany notes, bored. His hand robotically grabs from the shared bowl of caramel corn, tossing it in his mouth. “Just gave him a little taste.”

Doyoung sighs. “Renjun.”

The younger witch peers up from his paper. He has an obligation to obey and listen as per witchery rules of seniority but his dull eyes speak a much different language. Nothing that Doyoung’s unaccustomed to, not when they’re up late studying.

“You know, it really isn’t a good idea to keep him like that too long. He’ll implode and you’ll be on the receiving end of it.”

Renjun chuckles in one breath to himself. Imploding. Being on the receiving end. Doesn’t sound bad at all. 

“Yeah. I know.”

Doyoung’s face falls into his palm. Of course he knows and of course he’s looking forward to it. There’s never been, never will be a point in persuading a Renjun who’s already diving headfirst into his plans.

“Renjun, I understand you’re having fun but I’m gonna need the collar back soon.” He sighs again, tired, though Doyoung being tired is a typical part of his daily routine. His palm rubs over his face, slipping under his glasses. “You do not know how draining it is to take care of them without the collar.”

“I thought you were a genius at it.”

Doyoung glares. 

“I merely jest,” Renjun defends with a lighthearted laugh. “I’ll be done with it soon. I just need a couple more days.”

“Please don’t do anything crazy. He’s a demon.”

Renjun ponders quietly. What if he did?

“We’ll see,” he mutters to himself, grinning into a mouthful of caramel corn.

  


—

  


“Can’t I have some food? Even just a little bit?”

“Why?”

“Because I’m hungry, obviously?”

A repeat of the last day, Renjun sits, observing Donghyuck grumble and complain. His legs are sprawled out and so are his arms, torso inclined back. He can’t seem to sit still for long. Just like a child, Renjun thinks, tempted to snicker. 

“Depends on what you ask for,” Renjun says, tracing circles on his thigh. Eyes are cool, composed but Donghyuck doesn’t miss the hint of trouble. 

There could be a thousand different things to answer him with. Donghyuck, empty-stomached and running on an incredibly short fuse, shifts his jaw.

“Roasted newts,” he enunciates.

After three quiet seconds Renjun sighs. His figure rises from the chair and approaches Donghyuck on the floor, resting his knees down. When Renjun’s hands crawl up Donghyuck’s neck, caress his face so gently and lovingly, the demon is so shocked at the showcase of kindness that he’s almost offended. 

And he’s certain that Renjun is putting up an act to hide ulterior motives, though he could also argue their entire interaction is thanks to one long, ongoing act from the witch.

Donghyuck doesn’t appreciate it at all when Renjun looks at him with droopy eyes, pursed lips. The frowny face is so fake yet undeniably adorable. He tries to glance away.

“... What?”

Renjun thumbs the demon’s flushed cheek. Blinking, fluttering his lashes alluringly, tinted with sorrow. Again, still very clearly constructed. 

“I was hoping you’d say me.”

So that’s why. 

Donghyuck finds that suggestion ridiculous, evident from his scoff. No longer does he gaze at Renjun, choosing the miscellaneous furniture in the near distance instead.

“Don’t get cocky, human,” he warns, voice laced with venom. Majority of what he speaks ends up as taunts, indirect challenges. It’s not a conscious decision—just a natural part of his persona. The real issue is when those words elicit reactions.

“Hm,” Renjun murmurs. Half-lidded, staring between Donghyuck’s wavering, inhuman eyes and his full lips. “You should take your own advice, Prince Haechan. Be mindful of the chains.”

“Yeah? What are you gonna do with those little chains, wondrous witch?” Donghyuck asks, a huge risk when he does indeed know exactly what the chains are for. 

He’s a smart demon but unnecessary things will slip right off his tongue when he’s heated. To leech off of that, absolutely everything about Huang Renjun lights an intense, wild flame inside him. He can’t _not_ get worked up when a walking mass of sexy taunts is pressing their bodies together.

Renjun shows Donghyuck his left palm. The mark of chains zigzagging across and back glow faintly like a luminescent tattoo. Yeah, he really should’ve figured that out by then. This witch is unhinged enough to bind himself to a demon by proxy. Nothing short of a death wish. 

“I don’t know—something like this, maybe?”

Renjun grips his marked hand. The chains, obedient, yank at Donghyuck’s collar, throwing him onto his back like a ragdoll. The holler is as loud as the first time, except Donghyuck has developed some amount of resistance to the sizzling pain. He has some dignity left to spare, manifesting as a toothy grin between hot exhales.

“Bastard,” he mutters under his breath. Renjun hears him just fine.

The witch’s hand grabs the suppressive collar and forces Donghyuck’s figure into the air by the neck. Of course, his neck presses against the anti-demon material constantly, a searing agony threatening to crush his mentality. 

Renjun laughs, airy. “Would you like to repeat that?”

Donghyuck’s jaw clenches taut. He’d love to. Maybe add a thousand more insults while he’s at it.

“ _Fuck you._ ”

Renjun blinks. That’s the language of the Underworld, mother tongue of all creatures like Donghyuck. Every witch studies it for its prevalence in their demonology texts so Renjun definitely understands. Except right then, Renjun also feels a hand squeeze his ass and he yelps, Donghyuck snickering under him. Oh, how the demon is so recklessly bold. That’s what he likes about their kind.

However, acting out of place deserves punishment. Renjun breathes, lifting his hand bound to the chains. The imprints glow brightly, listening to the witch’s muttering of inaudible words. The fetters split, branching off two new cables that snake around Donghyuck’s wrists, grip tight as ever.

Donghyuck’s limbs are tugged with the force of the chains. His head hangs low until it doesn’t, glaring at Renjun, grinning a provocative grin. 

“Nice ass,” he says.

That’s amusing. Renjun shifts, leaning onto Donghyuck with his hands grappling his shoulders for a foundation. He lowers himself all the way, his legs spread, outlining Donghyuck’s lap, straddling him. His voice does the thing where Donghyuck senses imminent danger in his volume, the underlying tone that could rip him apart. 

“Oh, my liege,” Renjun whispers, mockingly sweet, “Where are your manners?”

The hand with chain marks reaches down to Donghyuck’s crotch, rubbing and fondling in a way that instigates a quick growth. Donghyuck’s breath hitches, his entire body tightening with the lightning that is Renjun’s touch. His pretty little hand doing such a disgraceful thing. Impossible to get his mind off of, even more impossible to not let arousal take over his body. 

Renjun’s breath, stuffed with his lewd excitement, lands on Donghyuck’s jaw. Donghyuck sighs when he thinks Renjun’s done after his palm goes away, but instead he replaces it with his own crotch. His hips press into Donghyuck’s toned body, rubbing together their equally hard erections. The shape of Renjun’s stiff boner, the pressure on his cock under his pants maddening. Renjun’s deliberate moans into his ear, moans that force his erection to twitch excitedly, add insult to injury.

With gnawing on his lip, Donghyuck holds back his compulsion to knock Renjun to the floor and fuck him on the spot. Mostly because he’d be stopped with the shock of the collar restraining him and he’d be admitting defeat that very moment. No, he has to play it out slow, maintain this burning, patient pace that Renjun draws, beaming maniacally. 

He mustn’t forget—Renjun is a human and Donghyuck is a demon, thousands of times superior. Inevitably he will slip up and panic. Donghyuck simply needs to wait, prowl.

“You like this, huh?”

“I’m not gonna fucking come. Not for you.”

Renjun tilts his head.

“I admire the confidence,” he admits, happily slipping his hand under Donghyuck’s trousers, under his briefs, all the way to the bare skin, “but unfortunately, your words hold no weight for me.”

Renjun’s thin fingers tangle around Donghyuck’s length, thumbing the slit at its tip teasingly. Wetness of his precum stains Renjun’s finger. Sticky, slippery. His lips are preoccupied with kissing the demon’s neck, kissing his bobbing Adam’s apple, giggling against the curve. 

Donghyuck trembles. His mouth constantly spewing curse words, Renjun listening while swaying gently as though he’s riding along the beat of a nice song. Eagerly anticipating the moment Donghyuck’s body betrays his stubborn front. 

He wants to be composed, to not give in to the pleasure Renjun massages into his erection but that defiance is beyond the bounds of reality. Renjun’s lips pressing on the crook of his neck, Renjun’s hand stroking his cock rapidly, everything driving Donghyuck to his climax. 

Fuck, Renjun really knows how to get him on edge. The constant push and pull between Renjun denying Donghyuck’s hands, displaying his control over him, yet in the same breath pleasing him with his expert tongue and supple lips. Mirroring the contrast in Renjun’s innocently small frame, doe eyes and indecent, sadistic expressions upon flushed cheeks. Euphoria that generates a new breath of life he hasn’t inspired in centuries.

Donghyuck clenches his eyes shut and white fluid spills onto Renjun’s hand. He broke his word, akin to the way Renjun attempts to shatter his sense of self-worth. This is what Renjun wants in the end, to reduce Donghyuck into a pawn for him to arouse and watch whine for his erection to be taken care of.

“Mn.”

Covered in his cum, Renjun’s fingers drag themselves out and meet his tongue. His gaze, fixed with purpose, teasing Donghyuck as he licks all over his fingers like they’re lollipops. Donghyuck pants, hot and agitated, a voice in the back of his head disappointed that Renjun didn’t use his mouth.

Renjun smacks his lips, tasting. “The frosting was better,” he says. He walks away. The door closing behind him muffles Donghyuck shouting his name in indignation.

  


—

  


Renjun’s teapot pours chamomile tea in unison with a spoon mixing hot milk. A go-to drink to serve friends that come over to visit.

“Friends” is used liberally since at some point in his life, he’d been fucking either one of them in the very living room they gather in. Renjun doesn’t think it’s awkward. The others do sometimes but mention none of it.

“Uh, Renjun?” The voice, Dejun, comes from the back of the living room, roughly the direction of his basement’s entrance. “He’s been complaining about his pants for a while… Is that normal?”

Renjun carries a tray of chamomile tea to the table, joining Yangyang on the couch. Feigning complete innocence (or is it ignorance?) he shrugs.

“It’s not my fault he soiled his pants.”

Yangyang and Dejun know that’s a lie.

Dejun moves to Renjun’s pantry, searching through shelves of unopened bags of snacks and piles upon piles of cat food. At the couch, Yangyang taps his scrying orb, him and Renjun both watching a famous witch named Kun from their home continent craft a troll’s belly juice (a potion just as repulsive as it sounds). They’re called orbits, the witches who broadcast themselves live on scrying orbs.

Kun’s an amazing witch and baker. Renjun got the recipe for red velvet cupcakes from him.

“So, what’s your progress?” Yangyang inquiries, staring at the crystal. Dejun, bowl of sweet potato chips tucked under his arm, flicks him on the back of his head. The youngest threatens revenge with his fist.

“It’s going great.” 

Remembering Donghyuck’s face red as a beet in his hands, a diabolical smile floats. Dejun stares at him, then at Yangyang. The latter has nothing to say, either.

“Well, um…” Yangyang clears his throat. “You’ve got one day left to make it count.”

“Good luck?” Dejun reluctantly chimes in.

Renjun stretches his arms and leans into the cushion of the couch. His eyes fade away, closed lips curving in total serenity. “I won’t need it. But thanks anyway.”

  


—

  


In a room full of deafening silence, Donghyuck hears his thoughts loud and clear.

He thinks it’s pathetic. How he sits, chained to the wall of an unused basement, a witch disciplining him in a backwards way using sex. Said witch won’t tell him exactly why he’s being put through all of this torture that specifically, expertly messes with how easily he gets horny. 

This is not right. Haechan, Prince of Hell, does not belong here in a Huang Renjun’s musty underground lair. No matter how many times he repeats that to himself, his train of thought returns to the same spot, convinced that Renjun ultimately wants him to suffer.

Well, in that case, bring it on. Donghyuck’s been through hell, metaphorically and literally, ever since the day Lee Donghyuck, escort, serial murderer and human abomination was slaughtered at the hands of his last client. Animosity for that man whose name and face disappeared was long gone, or so he thought. Maybe it’s resurfaced in the form of searing hatred for Renjun. And an undeniable blooming desire to devour him. 

This is precisely why he never wanted to be summoned again. His only option was to kill the summoner and now that he’s bound to chains unable to do just that, he has to wait for this time’s summoner to kill his spirit. A devious witch who smiles like an angel throughout the process.

Witches, the bane of his existence. No one makes that statement closer to the truth than Huang Renjun does. He won’t willingly acknowledge it, but he both hates and loves him for that.

  


—

  


“You know, I’ve been thinking.”

Renjun nods. “Mhm?”

Donghyuck despises that singsongy tone. Reminds him of the annoying Christmas jingles humans share a common obsession with annually. 

“You did this all to me because your mortal fuck buddies wouldn’t survive it.” 

Renjun’s eyes point to the ceiling in the same breath his arms cross his chest. 

“Are you implying that I’m a slut and need a cock from hell to be satisfied?” he asks, totally nonchalant. Just curious, taking the bait of provocation. 

Donghyuck leans, resting his cheek on a balled fist. The addition of chains on his wrists were meant to be permanent since Renjun found it more entertaining than he predicted. But he then wondered if that would be too unfair for the demon and descended into the basement today to release them. He wouldn’t regret it if Donghyuck managed to gain the upper hand, now that his hands have their freedom back. In fact, he’s more or less looking forward to it. 

“Yes.” Donghyuck sticks his tongue out, reminiscent of a delinquent. Not to say that he isn’t a delinquent at spirit. “That is exactly what I’m saying.”

The two stare with equally poisonous eyes, neither of them taking any real offense from their exchange of insults. A sport that they could both engage in with the mindset of do or die. 

“You haven’t begged me to take that collar off you yet,” Renjun points out, humming. “Perhaps you’re enjoying this too. You like the pain, you like the rough treatment.” His lips curl into the worst of his smug looks. “My little masochistic puppy.”

Donghyuck vehemently cackles. He’s gotta admit, it’s perfect—the little jab Renjun tossed in gets his demon blood boiling. 

“I’m doing you a favor, witch. You’re _never_ gonna get to fuck anyone as good as I am.” 

A genuine belief of his. No one’s left an embrace of Donghyuck’s without downgrading to a mess of moans, which is exactly what he plans to do to this witch. Unsure of the method but he knows he will. He’ll quit if he doesn’t because then he’d have nothing left of his self-esteem, the very last piece of it eaten up by Renjun.

Renjun seems to fancy the challenge. The chains yank, flinging Donghyuck back, him stifling a pained groan from hitting the floor. Renjun’s finger traces along his crotch and Donghyuck sighs. _This_ all over again. The air is stuffy, warm in his lungs as Renjun pulls down his briefs, letting his cock breathe. 

“Don’t flatter yourself, Haechan,” Renjun says, taking the soft length in hand, giving it slow strokes. Moments later it displays its excitement, rising to its full potential. He had the general idea yesterday, but today his eyes see just how large Donghyuck is. He can’t wait.

A kiss on his tip sends Donghyuck into shivers. He tries looking but even lifting his head at the slightest angle impends the collar grilling his skin. Without any other choice, he lies on the floor, submitting his vulnerable body to Renjun’s less than gentle care, arms sprawled out to the side.

Before anything, Renjun halts. He stands on his knees, undoing the buttons of his oversized dress shirt until none are left, revealing a small section of his torso. Donghyuck’s eyes gaze downwards hearing the shuffle of clothing. A lean, pale upper body with a noticeable dip at the waist. His hands itch to grab him there, him and his affinity for small waists. Renjun smiles.

The witch runs his tongue from the tip down to the base, then back to the opposing end, taking time to savor the taste. Donghyuck’s leg lifts slightly so Renjun lays his fingers on each inner thigh, ensuring they stay open.

Taking the full length into his mouth, touching the edge of his throat sends Donghyuck into overdrive. His senses tingle like crazy. Wet, warm, a cavern of infinite pleasures. Renjun’s tongue, a catalyst that beckons every dirty, imaginative dream Donghyuck’s mind crafted in these past days, swirling over his tip, digging into the slit mercilessly. _No one_ has sucked him off like this before.

Renjun has his fair share of fun. He can feel the way Donghyuck is constantly squirming or jerking as a natural response to certain things he does. He pats himself on the back for his tonguework, simply glad to see that his skill level matches that of a sex demon hundreds of years older than himself. What can he say, it’s an ego-booster.

More curse-your-mother phrases in his native tongue slip past Donghyuck’s parted lips. Renjun eyes his chest rising and falling rapidly, his large hands clutching the carpet firmly. If only that carpet was his hair on his head… He’d like that very much.

Donghyuck’s erection is a lot to take in. If he weren’t as accustomed to this, Renjun would be choking every other second. Still, his point stands in that the length partially enters his throat each time he goes the furthest he can. There’s a special kind of satisfaction when that happens, a cock substantial enough to hit the deepest spots. 

Incidentally, the gratification in domineering said cock simply with his mouth is the most euphoric, toe-curling, breath-stifling thing to exist. Large guys, huge cocks and now a demon prince—everything reduced to nothing in his grasp. He might orgasm just from that single concept, imagination running wild. It means that much to Renjun who aims to be what he believes he’s destined for, and Donghyuck is indispensable to his theory.

Donghyuck is close. Renjun can sense it, too. He has this gut feeling he knows all about Donghyuck’s cock, which parts prefer to treated gently or roughly by his mouth. As expected, an incubus’ body was made for this purpose. The way the length, as thick as it is, matches the shape of Renjun’s mouth and throat. How it applies pressure to him then further trembles, sending shocks down Renjun’s body. The aromatic taste he savors when Donghyuck is nearing his climax. All this, by his regard, prepared just for himself.

Donghyuck grabs the back of Renjun’s head and shoves him down as his body, jerking, sends streams of cum into his throat. Patiently, Renjun waits, consuming every last drop, making Donghyuck wonder for a second who the real incubus is. 

Renjun smiles like he’s had a delicious meal after pulling the length out of his mouth, Donghyuck wincing again at the sudden introduction of cold air. His sleeve wipes the edges of his lips, his figure crawling up Donghyuck. Hands clasp on the demon’s cheeks and Renjun, cooing, blushes faintly. 

“You just make such a cute face when you come.”

“Yeah?” Donghyuck, between heavy breaths, says. He won’t admit that Renjun looks just as irresistible with that salacious gaze and crooked, flirty grin. “You think so?”

A surge of strength. Miniscule, but still enough for Donghyuck’s goal—his fist, undoing itself, grapples Renjun’s wrist beneath the chain tattoos. Renjun’s eyes enlarge because the grip is strong, too strong to fight against, and he feels sharpness there. Nails, sharp like a cat’s claws, digging into his skin. He can barely control his hand with that relentless hold crushing the nerves and bones altogether.

Renjun curses. The chains reflect the state of his hand, loosening. Donghyuck pushes himself off the floor and in turn, rams the smaller figure forward onto the carpet. Now that, behold, Renjun is on his knees, ass in the air, incapable of shifting out of Donghyuck’s restraint, the demon can’t help his ear-to-ear grin. He feels reborn all of a sudden. A renewal of confidence and his eagerness to shove his dick into Renjun.

“W-Wait, Haechan,” Renjun tries reasoning. There’s no more authority in his voice, recognizing that he’s lost as Donghyuck strips him of his trousers and briefs. Although his voice may be a bit shaky and timid, by no means is Renjun upset by the unexpected development. 

Or maybe it wasn’t unexpected at all. Renjun stuffs his tiny smile into the carpet, hiding it from the hungry Donghyuck.

“Did you pretend to conveniently forget how that makes me stronger?” Donghyuck asks with a loud scoff, now holding both of the witch’s wrists behind his back. Renjun doesn’t answer. They both know what the truth of that query is. “Whatever,” he says, repositioning himself so he can get a good angle standing behind Renjun’s bare ass. “You made me wait for this anyways.”

Donghyuck wastes no time, his demon cock from hell—as Renjun had lovingly described it—already on its way to excitement when he eyes Renjun’s figure, reminding him of a doll, primed and waiting for Donghyuck to ruin it. Perfectly laid to show how beautiful and unmarred he is.

Donghyuck pushes his index digit into Renjun’s entrance that pulsates at the sensation. First finger, Renjun flinches. Second finger, he whines faintly. Third finger, and his hips are subconsciously swaying, begging for more. All too entertained, Donghyuck chuckles. This is the true form of Huang Renjun, resident witch and yearning slut. Irritably presumptuous until brought to his knees and taught a lesson.

His three fingers slip inside like they’re nothing. Renjun was already wet from giving him the blowjob, plus Donghyuck can indisputably tell he’s been stretched wide after countless rendezvous. He shoves them inside and out, feeling the walls of his cavern, garnering held-back moans from Renjun’s mouth against the carpet. 

“What happened, Renjun?” Donghyuck mocks, pouting like a baby. “Where’s the cocky commander from before? Don’t tell me that was all a bluff.”

Renjun manages a couple weak chuckles before he’s back to moaning at the fingers thrusting into him. He doesn’t even attempt to control the chains despite the fact that he still could, to some degree. This is the moment he’s been waiting for, the entire purpose of capturing Donghyuck and getting him fired up these past days. One could say he’s harvesting Donghyuck and his demonic lust. 

The prince wasn’t the only one forced to suppress his desires—there were so many opportunities for Renjun to simply hold Donghyuck back and ride his dick and he was close just as many times to doing exactly that. But then he’d lose this moment where a pent-up Donghyuck goes crazy over his body, unlike anything the average human enticing an incubus would ever experience. 

And even when Donghyuck does have an outburst, directing all of his sexual frustration at a helpless Renjun, it would still be part of his master plan. That on its own is what Renjun desired all along, what their days together meant. 

Because no one other than an arrogant Prince of Hell could perform in the perfect, ideal way Renjun fantasizes of. No one can truly satisfy him if their name isn’t Lee Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck pulls his fingers out, admiring the stickiness they’ve gathered just from that brief time spent inside Renjun. Holding his erection, he rubs himself against Renjun’s ass, above and below, heart beating faster than ever in high hopes. Renjun’s arms physically shiver in Donghyuck’s tight grasp. The demon grins, fittingly devilish, as he pushes himself in, full length fitting with ease. His insides are beyond pleasurable around his sensitive erection. After a broken moan and deep breath, Renjun murmurs something.

Deciding to wait things out a bit longer, he hauls Renjun’s torso by the wrists, biting on his ear. “What was that?” he whispers, low, mischievous.

Renjun’s head turns to the side. A dazed expression coupled with sly, half-lidded eyes challenges Donghyuck, even in the midst of him on the verge of orgasm with the massive size stuck in him. 

“Goddamn incubus,” Renjun mumbles, chuckling as if he has no care in the world.

Good—he admires that leniency for reckless taunts, a total disregard for his own well-being. The more audacious the human is, the more of a delight it is to watch them crumble and submit to him like a mindless sex doll. And on those terms, Donghyuck thinks he’s found his perfect match. 

“This goddamn incubus is going to fuck your brains out.”

Donghyuck tosses Renjun back to the floor, him grunting on impact. The demon’s hips takes one prolonged, forceful thrust that instigates a high-pitched cry from its recipient. 

“Ha,” Donghyuck breathlessly laughs. “Goes in so easily. You’ve had hundreds of dicks in here before, huh? What a whore.” And Renjun finds it difficult to deny that.

He thrusts again and again at a fast pace, each time careful to utilize his full length, beaming at the sight of Renjun mindlessly moaning into the carpet.

This won’t be his last time fucking Renjun, that’s for sure. There are infinite categories of things he’d like to do to Renjun while he fucks him, a mile-long list that’ll take years upon years to complete. He’ll make sure he returns the chain and collar torture to Renjun over time in whatever form he pleases, to humiliate Renjun and rewire him so that he’ll only ever climax when it’s with Donghyuck.

Almost every time Donghyuck shoves himself in as deep as he can, the witch cries and arches his back, moving his hips in opposite motion for maximum pleasure. Correctly assuming that Renjun isn’t going to attempt subduing him anymore in his current state, Donghyuck’s hands shift to the small waist, the one he’s longed to run his hands over. Such a dainty little thing, fitting so splendidly in his palms. 

The assertive grip on Renjun’s waist locks him close to Donghyuck, helping the demon repeatedly slam his cock, wet and sticky sounds echoing throughout the basement. Renjun’s hands desperately try to find something to clutch on for dear life, his body barely withstanding the vigorous thrusts. His knees could give away any moment at this pace that gives him no time to rest and breathe, not for a single millisecond. But he’s glad this is how it is, otherwise he’d consider Donghyuck to be underperforming and would be very, very cross with him. 

Renjun burns up in euphoric pleasure and so does Donghyuck, their breaths identical to one another’s. Mouth hanging open, drooling, Renjun mewls Donghyuck’s name—not Haechan, but Donghyuck. People don’t often have the courage to not use a demon’s formal name. Usually, this would irk Donghyuck but he feels an inarguable connection deep in his empty soul when he hears Renjun call his mortal name, like in some dimension and era they’ve done this hundreds of times before. 

Donghyuck growls like a beast. Aggravated at the unexplainable attraction that goes beyond physical thirst for Renjun’s angelic features. He doesn’t give a damn about humans, never has in his demon life. Yet Renjun moaning at the pleasure of the cock ramming in his ass, their sweaty bodies pressing together reawakens emotions he thought had been quashed and quelled. More annoyingly, he thinks they’re of genuine, primal love. 

When Donghyuck thrusts one final time, wrapping arms around Renjun’s waist and kissing his back to release his cum, he too finds himself longingly calling his name.

  


—

  


Donghyuck observes the mark of chains on Renjun’s palm that dissipate, link by link, as his cum spills out of his trembling body, spreading across the floor. 

“I just did this for twenty angeltoad hearts,” Renjun tells him with a slanted smile, hot and heavy exhales clouding his vision. The weight on Donghyuck’s neck is gone for good, the chains having disappeared into thin air. When Renjun casted it, the spell was carefully worded so that it would lift the moment Donghyuck came inside him. “You’re free to go now.”

Donghyuck shifts. Blank staring down at the witch, catching his breath. Renjun lying on his side, arms limp. One of his hands lift, finger tracing the air. The collar breaks into clean halves, discarded to the side. Finally, Donghyuck’s power surges, coursing throughout his veins once more. He could do anything to Renjun right now.

The demon squints. He grabs Renjun by the hips, turning his body so he faces the ceiling. Leaning down he taps the pale stomach, just above the belly button, and draws his fingernail. Renjun flinches, the nail scratching into his soft abdomen. Donghyuck etches a symbol, one unique to Prince Haechan of Hell.

Once completed, the symbol illuminates in fiery red, physically burning Renjun’s skin and leaving a permanent imprint. Donghyuck gives it a chaste kiss.

“Go to hell,” Renjun mutters. He knows all too well what Donghyuck had done to him yet he lacks the energy or motivation to complain.

“You know I will.” Donghyuck shows off his fangs in an insidious grin. He licks his lips—the air tastes positively sweet. “To hell and back, my pretty.”

  


—

  


“So you’re finished with the collar?”

Doyoung peers over his shoulder, hands full of old texts he’s grabbed from the bookshelf. Renjun sits at the desk, organizing his containers of specimens, figuring out where to put the angeltoad hearts Yangyang had delivered to his home. He glances over his wrist. Blemishes and bruises in the shape of a hand color him vividly. 

“No,” Renjun replies after a long pause.

Doyoung nearly falls over. “I’m sorry?”

Donghyuck’s mark on his abdomen stings when his finger brushes over it carelessly. A mark binding him to the lust of the Prince of Hell, cursing him till the day his body and soul collapse and he’s nothing more. He expects Donghyuck to return many, many times in order to satisfy his taste for revenge, to ruin him all over again with his devilish fangs. But controlling the hot-headed demon is so much fun and he can’t bear to imagine a future where Donghyuck rails him, over and over again, while he obeys and orgasms on Donghyuck’s oversight. 

That wouldn’t be fair game. Renjun is always up for a good competition. He doesn’t mind losing as long as he can win just as much for the prize of Donghyuck’s submissive, destitute whimpering. 

The remnants of Donghyuck’s claws on his wrist bring forth a secret grin. 

“Can I keep it?”


End file.
